It is known to use shock-absorbing and similar mounts for telecommunications and other sensitive equipment to be mounted in vehicles, particularly for military, emergency responder and law enforcement use. In many cases, the equipment that is affixed or inserted into such mounts needs to be readily removed, both for service and storage, as well as in emergencies, when the equipment or component stored in the mount needs to removed quickly.
One example of such a mount is the Rack Mount Adapter sold by McDowell Research, an affiliate of Ultralife (Part# RMT-2-00-01). The rack mount adapter allows the easy installation of transceivers with attached power supplies/power adapters in vehicles and shelters. A transceiver with power supply attaches directly to the rack with positive hold down clips fore and aft to assure a positive fit. The rack is also suitable for “jerk-and-run” vehicle installations, aircraft integration and shelter installations. The front hold down function is accomplished by a pair of thumbscrews spaced along the front of the rack to interact with a feature of the transceiver. For removal of the device, the thumbscrews are loosened so that the transceiver can be lifted and then removed from the rack. An improved version is the AN/PRC-117G Radio Mount, (McDowell Research/Ultralife, Part # MRC-RMT0003). The MRC-RMT0003 allows for easy installation of transceivers, particularly those with connected power supplies/power adapters, etc. The mount is designed to be employed in vehicle/shelter installations and may be used to provide a stable mount for various types of components in addition to radios. Such a mount may also protect equipment from shock and vibration with integrated isolators between bottom or base mounting plate and an equipment mounting tray. The mount may be further equipped with a security cable to secure a component (e.g., radio or transmitter) to the mount.
A transceiver, typically with an associated power supply, attaches directly to the mount. As disclosed herein the mount may include mechanism to provide a positive, one-handed, quick release latch to assure the secure attachment of component yet provide for ease of removal. The disclosed mechanism is excellent for “jerk-and-run” vehicle situations, aircraft integration and shelter installations where the mounted component needs to be easily and quickly removed, yet is not susceptible to inadvertently being unlocked from the mount. With respect to vehicle installations, often on a dashboard or console, the mount may be summarized as a stationary vehicular communication tray designed to hold a variety of radios and power supplies and to reduce vibration to such components.
Disclosed in embodiments herein is mechanism, associated with a mount, for releasably locking a component to the mount, comprising: a cradle, attached to said mount; a slide, slidably engaged with said cradle and moving between an engaged and non-engaged position, and having at least one feature thereon for actively engaging a mating surface of the component; a resilient member for biasing said slide toward the non-engaged position; a lever assembly, pivotally inserted into the cradle and including a cammed pivot, a handle and a bearing surface, said bearing surface operatively engaging a surface of said slide and causing said slide to move between the non-engaged position and the engaged position in response to movement of said handle; and a secondary locking mechanism to prevent the unintentional movement of the handle of said lever assembly.
Further disclosed in embodiments herein is a mount for releasably locking a component thereto, comprising: a mounting tray; a lock cradle, attached to said mounting tray; a slide, slidably engaged with said lock cradle and moving between an engaged and non-engaged position, and having at least one feature thereon for actively engaging a mating surface of the component; a resilient member for biasing said slide toward the non-engaged position; a lever assembly, pivotally inserted into the cradle and including a cammed pivot, a handle and a bearing surface, said bearing surface operatively engaging a surface of said slide and causing said slide to move between the non-engaged position and the engaged position in response to movement of said handle; and a secondary locking mechanism to prevent the unintentional movement of the handle of said lever assembly.
The above-described figures are not necessarily drawn to scale and some features may be enlarged to provide emphasis of such features. The various embodiments described herein are not intended to limit the invention to those embodiments described. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.